1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for radially cutting cylindrical material, and more particularly to an apparatus and method which clamps the cylindrical material at its exterior for sawing of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides an apparatus and method which clamps the exterior of a cylindrical material and radially saws into the material. The invention provides a simple and rugged device which is adaptable to cutting different sizes, shapes and lengths of material. Several radial cuts may be simultaneously made with accuracy and precision, and minimal wastage of material and wear to the components of the apparatus result. In contrast, many of the devices of the prior art have been relatively complex, wasteful and difficult and time consuming to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,821, issued to Schultz on Sept. 23, 1975, there is disclosed an apparatus for separating plastic containers. The Schultz device comprises a complex arrangement of lever arms which carry three pairs of rollers to clamp against the threaded neck portions of the plastic bottles. Knife blades are moved against the mouths of the bottles to cut through and thereby separate the bottles. A first motor drives two pairs of the rollers through a series of belt and pulley arrangements, and a second motor drives a series of cams to actuate the movement of the rollers and the knife blades.
A ring cutting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,662, issued to Ziska on Nov. 27, 1956. Three rollers are carried on a frame which pivots at a fourth location relative a base. The rollers are positionable to clamp against the exterior of a cylindrical tube, and each of the rollers is driven through a series of belts and pulleys. A gang saw assembly is mounted to the base and is driven by a separate motor. The Ziska device operates to cut tubular material into several rings by first pivoting the roller frame down to cause the saw blades to fully cut through the stationary tubular material at one point. Once the material has been cut through, the material is slowly rotated in a full circle to provide cutting around the full circumference, thus producing several ring-shaped pieces. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,564, issued to Coker et al. on Oct. 22, 1963, there is also disclosed a tube cutting machine utilizing three rollers to clamp the material and a saw blade pivoted at a fourth location relative the rollers to effect cutting. Both the Ziska and Coker et al. devices exemplify the relatively complex assemblies existing in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,338, issued to Molnar on Mar. 19, 1974, there is disclosed a machine for mass production of lengths of tubing. The Molnar device includes a rotating drum having several shelfs extending radially therefrom. Upon rotation of the drum into the cutting position, a length of material rests on the shelf and is held against the shelf and drum surface by a belt extending thereover. A drive roll for a ring splitting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,695, issued to Deutsch on May 16, 1933. The drive roll in the Deutsch device is received within tubular material to be cut and holds the material against two rollers positioned outside of the tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,905, issued to Mey on Nov. 24, 1970, there is disclosed a cutting apparatus in which tubular material is held by a pair of rollers having a belt passing around more than half the circumference of the tubular material. Other supports for cylindrical material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,285, issued to Mann on Feb. 7, 1967; 2,753,744, issued to Therien on July 10, 1956; 2,042,794, issued to Meyer on June 2, 1936; and, 1,017,037, issued to Borden on Feb. 13, 1912.
The above prior art devices and methods provide suitable means for radially cutting into particular types of cylindrical material. However, many of these devices are relatively complex in structure and operation, and certain of these devices are not readily adaptable to operation in heavier duty applications, such as cutting metals or solid cylindrical stock. The prior art devices also are typically not well suited to making several cuts simultaneously, and are not adaptable for cutting different sizes, shapes and lengths of material. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages, and also provides a simple, rugged, inexpensive device and method which are readily operated to provide accurate and precise cuts of varying types with a minimal wastage of material and time.